LuckyDays
by FireflySpy
Summary: Laura Roland is a cashier and is not used to green haired giants coming into the toy shop that she works. She's used to kids and parents, and can't help but be intrigued by her regular customer who goes to her school.
1. Chapter 1

I was just working my usual shift with my usual job as a cashier at this little kids toy store, when a giant came up to the counter. He towered the dwarf play things and leaned forward, he was the most unusual guy, and one that I couldn't help but recognize.

He had green hair, like fresh grass sprouting from his head, resting just above his eyes. He had light green orbs to match behind rectangular shaped glasses, which fit his face well. He was a broad shouldered lad and you knew that there were muscles lying beneath the surface of his black school uniform, it came with the territory of being a rigorous athlete. I had to take a step back from the cash register so I could crane my neck up to look into his straight lipped face.

This guy went to my school and was just a grade below my own. He was a celebrity of sorts even though he was only a first year, all because of basketball. I've never been to a game myself, never been a fan of the game, but I've definitely heard things about this guy, Midorima.

Couldn't help but see him when we both happened to be in the same area, he's kind of hard to miss.

He set a red toy helicopter with white propellers onto the counter with care.

I quietly rung him up, and he picked up his purchase and swiftly fled the store, my 'have a nice day', sifting in the air somewhere behind him.

With no customers in the store to keep me preoccupied, my mind floated to the basketball player and his toy air plane, probably a little boys birthday present. I also took a sad moment to compare myself to him.

Being in the presence of a guy like him, someone so huge and domineering. I felt so incredibly average with my long, flat, mouse brown hair. I had green eyes like his, but instead of shining clear as an emerald like his seemed to do, mine were darker and tarnished with specs of brown. When it comes to height my 5'8 is tall for a girl, but even he blows that right out of the ball park, towering over every male at school. He was a known in our school; most of my class probably didn't know my last name. I sighed—I've never felt so unimpressive.

* * *

For the next two weeks, he came in five more times for a blue teddy bear, a deck of playing cards, a shovel you would use to dig up sand from a beach, a small green flag, and a bag of water balloons. The plethora of toys he must have inside his house.

To say the least, I was curious.

So on the horizon of the third week, when he came up to the counter and set a couple canisters of orange play dough down, I gathered my courage and asked, "So, do you have any little siblings?"

He furrowed his brow at me and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with tapped fingers, he did not look amused in the slightest, like my question was an annoying gnat flying by his head.

I just stood there patiently and waited for the answer. Too curious to just let the drip of bravery from asking a nearly hostile looking person a question slip away.

"Yes," He spoke clearly back, but with an unsurprising frown.

The door to the store chimed open and I looked to see a much shorter and smaller boy than Midorima. He had long black hair for a guy and I recognized him as another first year basketball player.

He poked his head through the door, his silvery blue orbs flashing with humor and a smirk painted his face.

"Hurry up and get your toy Shin-Chan!" He teased.

Midorima swung his head toward the other player with a nasty glare, threats flowing out of his mouth. I rushed through the transaction.

Midorima picked up the two canisters and headed out. The other player reached for one of the objects, "Oh, Play Dough!"

The comment was quickly followed by a hand being slapped away and the player chuckled, and said, "Aren't you at least going to play with it, Shin-Chan?"

I heard the grumble of irritation and a, "No, shut up." Before the door closed the sound of the two basketball players bickering.

I couldn't stop thinking that he asked if _Midorima _was going to play with it, not his younger sibling.

* * *

He didn't come back into the store until a week later, coming in to buy a pair of dice.

"So are you buying all these toys for yourself?" I couldn't help myself as he set the items down on the counter.

He just gave me a chilling look that sent a shiver up my spine. Then I straightened my back reminding myself, _I'm the upperclassmen here, not you._

I rung his dice up, and handed it to him. He never wanted a bag.

"Good game yesterday, heard you guys won," I complimented as he stepped away.

He snapped his head back to me in surprise, looking at me like he was trying to see through a smoke screen.

"I go to Shutoku," I clarified.

Understanding showed on his face, "Ah," He looks down to the name tag that is pinned to my blue work shirt, "Roland."

I smiled at his retreating figure, "Have a nice day, Midorima."


	2. Chapter 2

Lately I have had some free time from the shop only working one or two shifts a week for this whole month, it was nearing the end of the school year and my employer Mr. Chu told me that I had to get good grades or he would fire me. I knew he was joking, mainly for the fact that both of us were knowledgeable enough to know that I wasn't going to have a problem with any final tossed my way. I think he is only doing this because my mom requested it behind my back, much to chagrin.

The only class that I needed to worry about not getting an A in was my culinary arts class, and it wasn't because I was a bad cook, no I was a great cook. My friend and cooking teammate Rea is the culprit to the possible drop to my report card.

"What items do you wash first?" I asked her, she wasn't the worst cook ever, it's just that she tends to make her food in the classroom the way that she makes it at home, and it's not exactly code regulated. She barely passed the written portion of the test to be able to join in the kitchen, because she didn't pay attention to the safety regulations and told me something along the lines of, "It hasn't killed me yet".

"All at once, you put them in the dish washer," Rea gave me a sweet smile in answer as she pushed open the doors to school so we could happily exit, she received my frown as I slightly pushed the door so the flow of other students exiting wasn't disturbed, "I'm just kidding! You wash the items smallest to largest so the water doesn't get dirty as fast. Geez you already asked me that question yesterday."

"Yes, because you always break that rule and we get docked five points," I said it casually, I wasn't as bothered as I should be, it might be because I knew Rea always was three times more motivated than usual at the end of the year.

"It's pointless Laura," She tried to reason, "If the pans cool down they're harder to clean. Besides there is almost a whole side of the classroom with dishwashers, you know that they put them in there no matter how hard we try to please that woman."

I sighed, and leaned my face up to let the sun warm my skin. I let Rea's voice filter into the background knowing that it would annoy her if she found I wasn't listening to her complain how 'that woman' makes us cut the vegetables in class. The summer was within reach and in two agonizing weeks we will be free for a short period of time, I have been trying to imagine how I would spend my summer days telling myself that it will be the best time ever, but all I could imagine myself doing was working. I'd spend my time at the toy store, Rea, Hannah, maybe go to the park and sit on a bench and I don't know, read maybe.

Even if that's all I do, it sounded better than the completely set schedule that makes up the school year. Besides the park near my place has a little stream that runs through it and the sound could calm anyone on a bad day.

I would probably see that green haired giant at work if he shows up as much as he does now. I'm pretty sure that two of my coworkers are in love with him, Kim and Justin gushed about him like he was some sort of celebrity, if he knew that he had a fan club and that the fan club consisted of seniors it would probably do all kinds of things to his head. For myself, I'm fascinated by the guy that comes into the store frequently to buy toys for himself, does he play with those toys alone? From the way he said no to his friend when he asked made it seem like he doesn't play with them at all, maybe he does buy them for his siblings and his friend was being a jerk?

I hoped it was the latter, because the former would be too strange.

Midorima was an enigma that for some reason crosses my path of thought more than he should for being so uninviting all the time. Maybe it was because Justin would always text me whenever the guy would come into the store _ALERT the sexy green man just purchased a set of colored pens. ALERT I congratulated him on his basketball game and he said thanks *sigh*._

Justin was funny with his messages and Kim would get descriptive sometimes when she began talking about him. She would fan herself with one of the toy paper fans in the store, talking about how they held bold eye contact and she felt their souls touch and how his presence fills the room and she wouldn't mind him filling something else, which is where I always promptly cut her off. I think my coworkers were crazy; sure he looked good as any tall fit guy would, but it wasn't an argument to say they were a little obsessed. They started going to the basketball games because of him and left even more in love, which surprised me since he was a freshman and they said he always plays the whole game.

They gushed about his shooting skills, and they did some research and found out that he was a Generation of something or other. I didn't really know much about basketball so I didn't really understand what entailed winning that kind of medal, but by the way my coworkers talked it seemed a Generation thing was a big deal. I didn't really know, but their fascination with him made me curious as to what made him so special, if not completely irritated.

I grimaced at the elbow received into my arm by Rea and shot her a guilty look, "You weren't even listening to me."

"Sorry," I muttered, not even trying to pretend I was. I've learned that it would earn me a second and more forceful elbow from her bony and sharp arms. Rea was a little pixy of a person who was half a foot shorter than me and whenever we took photos together we looked like an awkward pair with me towering over her and ending up never looking cute in the picture.

"What were you even looking at?" She said in a huff of annoyance while craning her neck to look past me in the direction I had been looking in.

"Nothing," I looked with her, seeing what I had been apparently zoning out at. My face felt hot as I notice the indoor gymnasium; with the heat of working out they had the small metal garage like door raised all the way to let air filter into the gym and the Shutoku basketball team was practicing in their orange and white pennies and shorts. It seems that even though practice must have just started that they didn't waste any time getting into the intense work outs.

"Aww, so Laura Roland is into those athletic bball boys," Rea said with a sly voice and a glint in her eyes, she didn't look annoyed anymore, but instead dangerous. I didn't want her thinking we were in on anything flirtatious, she was the worst when you even admitted that you thought someone was attractive, like it was her personal mission to get you together with whoever it was. She's made me want to die on the spot a few times from opening her mouth around the male population.

"No!" I exclaimed, "The sound of their squeaking shoes distracted me for a moment."

"Uh huh," She was unimpressed, and seemingly 'dropped it' but anyone that knew Rea knew that something was churning in the back of her mind. She looked over at them again with an admiring stare, "They are beautiful though, aren't they. All sweaty and radiating masculinity in every flex of their muscles."

_Yeah. _I thought to myself, never daring to voice it out loud. I watched through the doorway again to see them running what looked like suicides, and I wasn't lying about the loud shoes squeaking at every pivot. I couldn't see Midorima through the opening, but was sure that he was there practicing with the rest of them if he was as good as rumored.

"I've always been into those athletic guys," Rea sighed.

We looked at each other and chuckled at our minor act of spying on their practice. The garage soon disappeared behind us as we walked towards the subway, walking on cracked sidewalk and black spots due to gum that had been stepped on so many times that it became one with the concrete. There were little trees spaced apart on the right of the side walk and familiar shops on the left as we made our way.

"Are you coming over?" I asked Rea as we got closer to the point where we split up to go our separate ways to make sure that the original plans were still intact or not.

"Yeah," she piped in, "I still need your help with English."

"Alright," I said, used to helping people do their homework from being a tutor at our public library last year and occasionally now too.

She hummed happily to a tune and bounced at my side.

I walked silently and wondered if Midorima dyed his hair that crazy green color or if his parents were aliens and it was natural on their home planet.


End file.
